Marriage
by LindsayHalstead
Summary: Christeal exchanging vows at their wedding.


«Someone would say now, that what I am telling you isn't something to put into a wedding vow. But for me it fits perfectly" Christa said.

She was the first to say her vow and there was a part of her past. But her past has a great deal to do with who she is today.

"As my ex-husband left me and my son died I thought I couldn't love anyone anymore. Until I met you Neal.! Slowly I started falling in love with you. Everyday coming into work, I looked forward to seeing you, to work with you. Talking to you easily became the highlight of my day. But until our first kiss I didn't even realize that I fell for you. Standing there in the supply room your forehead pressed against mine I knew I've got a second chance in love. Loving you Neal, is so easy and frustrating at the same time…" this brought out a laughter from everyone, even Neal.

But she wasn't finished.

"We had and have so many good times but we also had times that weren't good at all. Breaking-up with you was the most stupid decision I've ever made. Because you Neal, are it for me. You are the love of my life, you mean so much to me. I can't promise you everything. but I know I'll love you for the rest of my life. Unconditional." With this she finished her vow.

There wasn't a single dry eye in the Church. From Christa's view you could see Neal's parents, Asra crying with Peter close by her side.

Beside them were Leanne, Ed and Jesse. Leanne turned into Ed, so many memories coming back from her wedding with her late husband.

Christa knew Malaya was standing behind her trying to keep her tears in check but failing miserably. On Neal's site was Mike, his best man. On the bench sat Mario and Angus. Behind them were more rows with friends or family.

Christa looked at Neal and saw his tears. Giving him a smile and squeezing his hand she encouraged him to go.

"Christa, my darling! Finding words to describe my love was difficult, because there are hardly enough words. Your past deserves as much part into the vows as mine does, because it made us who we are today!" he started, chocking on tears in between.

"I thought I find love in Grace, but I didn't and as she broke my heart, I thought that this was the greatest pain I ever had. But after three months you had found a big place in my heart and losing you, was the worst pain of it all. There are so many memories I already had with you it's almost unbelievable. Your first day was a mess. Being fired and re-hired in one day is a record in itself. When you couldn't work on the baby, I wondered what your history was and once you told me I understood you so much better. Everything about you fascinated me and soon I started to look forward to seeing you and getting a smile on your face was an accomplishment I wanted to reach every day. Your history made you who you are, a selfless and caring woman. I knew I fell for you as my parents visited me in the scariest way possible…" he said and looked at his parents.

The audience quietly chuckling. But tears were still there. Looking back at Christa he continued.

"My mother in a hospital bet scared me so much because I didn't know what it was and hearing Malaya yell, I walked as fast as I could because I was not only scared for the life of my family, friends or co-workers. No, because I was scared whatever it was would take you from this world, from my world. That's when I knew I fell. But in the supply room foreheads pressed against each other I knew how deep I fell. Because Christa, loving you is one of the easiest things. You Christa, my sweet darling are my life, my world. You mean home, you are the light of my day! You are the love of my life and I promise to love you unconditional to the day I shall close my eyes forever." He finished his vow with similar words than Christa did.

Tears were streaming down both their faces. Honestly, Neal never was this open to Christa about his feelings. She for sure knew his feelings were deep. But this was more than she ever expected. Something that ran much deeper than any love you could've witnessed before. Christa stood there with her beautiful white dress and smiled. She was so incredibly happy to become Dr. Christa Hudson and on the other side stood Neal, who couldn't wait to call her his wife.

Under the observant eyes of everyone in the church they exchanged beautiful small golden rings.

"With the power in vested in me by the state of California I know pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor announced the wedding and Neal kissed his astonishing bride.

The kiss was long and loving. Celebrating a new chapter of their lives.

They turned around and looked at the benches, hosting their family and friends. One step, then another and like that the walked down the small path with whistling and clapping coming from the others.

Before opening the door, they looked lovingly at each other and then walked into sunshine, starting the life as Dr. Neal and Christa Hudson. As husband and wife.


End file.
